


Unexpected- A Larry Stylinson Fanfiction

by Infinite_Larry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Bullying, Charming - Freeform, Eating Disorder, Fanfiction, Funny, Harry Styles - Freeform, Lou and Hazza, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Prince Charming - Freeform, Romance, Tattoos, fashion - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lovetriangle, one direction - Freeform, prince - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Larry/pseuds/Infinite_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two people from totally different worlds cross paths? When Louis Tomlinson is almost certain that there is no one capable of loving him, uncertainty hits him when a young man finds his way into Louis' confusing life. He's never comfortable around anyone, not even his own family but a curly-haired innocent boy proves to be an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**HARRY's POV**

Today is just like any other day here in Cheshire, England. It’s windy, cloudy, rainy and every other type of cold, gloomy weather that is not snow. No matter how the weather is, we try to get the best out of it. Right now it’s 6:55 AM and since I couldn’t really sleep last night, here I am. You’re probably wondering why I couldn’t sleep, well to answer your question I finally go back to school tomorrow and that’s not something I look forward to. Because well even though I am gaunt, tall and strong, I still get bullied... A lot. Personally I think my body does not suit my personality. I can barely take someone yelling at me without shedding a few tears so how do you expect me to fight back for myself?

*****NEXT DAY*****

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm clock goes off. Sleepily, I press the snooze button and lay in bed just trying to remember what I was dreaming about, when suddenly I hear Gemma, my sister trying to convince my mum that she’s well enough to go to school. I chuckle to myself slowly getting up and walk to the bathroom. I hear my mum call "Are you awake Harry?" I quickly answer "Yeah mum I am wide awake!" though I know that’s not true.

I step back out of the bathroom realizing that I forgot to put on my trousers. I pick up my tight black jeans and a white top and put them on. I walked down the stairs to the living room I smell a heavenly aroma of pancakes, so I run the rest of the way to the dining table giving my mum a kiss on the cheek, I ask "What’s for breakfast?" though I already know I just want to confirm. From the other side of the table I hear a giggle and look to see Gemma laughing herself to death, "What happen?" I ask. Calming down she says "Don't you have a nose? Can't you smell the pancakes?" Now I feel really stupid so I quietly take a seat and ask mum for breakfast...

After breakfast is over I look at the clock and realize that I’ll be late so I give my mum a final kiss on the cheek and say goodbye she returns the kiss and wishes me good luck.

On the way to school I suddenly hear panting behind me to see Niall Horan. He is, you could say MY ONLY friend. He looks so cute, oh yeah I forgot to mention one little fact, I’m gay. No I don’t have a crush on Niall, I just think sometimes he looks really cute with his red cheeks and blonde hair plus he already has a boyfriend, Liam Payne. They’re just the cutest and the happiest couple ever. I wish one day I’ll find my prince charming.

Suddenly, a hand waves in front of my face and I don't know how long I’ve been staring but it doesn't matter because I really don’t like Niall more than a friend or a brother. "Hey mate! Do I really look that hot today? I mean you couldn't take your eyes off me." he exclaimed.

I snap, "Oh shut up Niall I was just thinking!"

"Mhhmm!" He crosses his arms trying to act mad but since he’s obviously failing, he drops his arms and we continue walking. When we reach school Niall and I are so busy laughing that I mistakenly bump into someone, not realizing who it is. I apologize and just as I’m about to start walking again I feel someone pull at my shirt. I turn back to see none other than Zayn Malik the school bully, punk and chick-magnet.

"Watch where you’re goin' FAGOTT!" he scoffs. I hate being called that but I hate being yelled at even more. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes.

Forgetting about Niall, I quickly run to the bathroom. When I get there, I'm surprised that I’ve gotten away from Zayn Malik or maybe he just let me go, deciding that he would beat me up later. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and panting approaching the bathroom. "Are you in here Harry?" comes Niall's sweet voice.

After debating over whether or not I should answer, I manage to get out a small "Yeah I am." I quietly yet quickly unlock the stall door and run into Niall's big, bear like arms crying into them. Niall tries soothing me "Mate you should be happy that he didn’t hit you this time!" I wipe off my tears and thank Niall. Soon we both were walking off to our classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**LOUIS' POV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm sounded.

"Shut the fuck up!" I groaned not wanting to get up. I fell asleep again when, I think five minutes later, my mum came into my room.

"Louis William Tomlinson," here we go, I thought to myself "every day you are late to school and soon enough for that reason you will be expelled. You already got suspended four out of five times, now get up and get ready!"

I cursed her in my head and quickly but lazily got up. I chose out navy blue trousers which were a little above my ankles, a stripe, white shirt and my black braces (suspenders). I went to the bathroom, slipped on my outfit, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my TOMS.

Soon enough I was heading for our front door when my mum called, "Louis! You have to eat your breakfast!"

"No thanks mum!" I replied hoping she would let it slide this time because I was not in the mood to argue or eat breakfast.

"Louis I am not going to let you starve yourself to death, come eat!"

Since apparently she was not going to listen to me being nice I replied, "I said fucking no I am not eating!" I opened the door finally leave.

"Watch your language young man!" I heard my mum say before I shut the door very loudly.

I walked alone to school and if you’re wondering why I didn’t eat breakfast, well I might be covered with tattoos and look all tough on the outside but I’m actually really insecure about my body. I’m just trying to lose weight because I hate all the fat on my legs, stomach, and cheeks. If you get to know me, I’m a really nice person but the thing is, NO ONE gets to know me because of all my tattoos. People are always really quick to judge me because of these marks covering my body. I mean, even my mum and my sisters, Felicite, Lottie and the twins Daisy and Phoebe kept their distance from me the first week and a half after I got the tattoos.

I hadn’t realized that I was at school till I felt arms hugging me. Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little when I said that ‘no one’ gets to know me okay I exaggerated a lot I’m a chick magnet but I don't like it. It’s not that I don’t think they’re cute. It’s just that I don't like girls. Yeah, that's right I'm GAY.

My life went on like this for a month or so but soon mum got a great job offer in, I think, Cheshire. So even though I tried really hard to convince mum to stay, this is exactly what she said to me... "NO! Honey this is for the betterment of all of us, and no matter what you say I will not reconsider. So go pack your bags." I kept begging, but she didn’t buy it. Ugh, we have to move now…

So here we are sitting in the car now on our way to Cheshire.

"Louis! Louis! Get up we're here!" I heard two familiar voices of my sisters Phoebe and Daisy. I opened my heavy eye lids, vision hazy. We were in the parking lot in front of a huge, beautiful house. By the house was a surreal inbuilt waterfall on a green, grassy lawn, releasing a tranquil sound of flowing water. A large leafy tree stood tall over the house, leaves flying around and hitting the grass. I was in awe!

"Louis honey, are you awake?" Mum asked.

"Yes," I answered, now wide awake. We all got out of the car and stepped inside the house. Amazing! This was the biggest house we ever lived in! But, to be honest I already miss Doncaster. Mum must have read my mind because she said, "Don't unpack we are just renting the place for 3 to 5 days."

The next morning I woke up to all the girls jumping on my bed and they asked in unison if I could take them to the park. How could I possibly refuse with their adorable puppy eyes? Plus, the park was a great idea to get to know the neighborhood better and feel refreshed.

I took them to the park and pushed Daisy and Phoebe on the swings while Lottie and Felicite sat on a bench talking about some 'girl stuff' as they told me, so I couldn’t bother them. The park was peaceful and quite, except a few birds chirping about. I liked it here. I should come more often.

We returned home and it was a normal day; we did basically everything that we use to do in Doncaster.

Soon enough 5 days had passed and mum had just told us that we would have to stay here a little longer. None of us had a problem with that, so we all agreed. Wow! Never thought I would enjoy it here, but I do…

Finally it was Monday, a week after our arrival, and since we were new to this place, I had to go to a new school. I wasn’t bothered by it because I barely had friends in my old school so it didn't matter. I jumped out of bed, chose out a black top and red trouser, slipped on some black TOMS and made my way to the kitchen. I had half an apple and left for school. Since it was my first day, I didn't want to be late or want people to identify me as "the kid who is always late" or some other cheesy name like that.

Just as I said before it was a new school and I wanted a fresh start so I decided that I’d be openly GAY here. So far Mum and my sisters, Lottie and Felicite know about my sexuality and they all accept it. Mum had already got me registered to school and so I walked there. When I got there I found my locker not talking to anyone I opened it up and found it to be not too big or not too small so I placed some of my notebooks in it and took a look at my schedule to see that sadly I had Math first thing in the morning, I was never really good in math.

As I started walking over to Rm. 301 which was where math should have been I felts someone lightly slide there cold yet soft finger in circles on the naked area under the collar of my shirt. This caused me to slightly jump forward and as I looked back I saw a really pretty girl with wavy brown hair and a beautiful smile, “Like what you see?” she asked, calmly I responded, “I mean you are really beautiful and all but… I don’t like… like you, I mean I’m gay,” the last part came out as a whisper. She shoved me against the locker and repeated in a mocking manner “I’m gay,” now a crowd had started to gather and she shouted “Look everybody we have another FAG here to bring down our schools reputation even more!” soon enough I was surrounded by a crowd shouting “FAG! FAG! ” occasionally someone would shout something like “You’re a disgrace!” or “You deserve to be dead!”

I couldn’t take this anymore! Finally, the crowd started to disperse and some guy with black hair and tattoos all over his bare arms and two guys behind him approached me. I have to admit the guy was kind of hot. He walked over to me and his ID read “ Zayn Malik” and he gave a hand for me, I’m guessing to help me up.

As I was about to take his hand, he shouted “Don’t touch me you FAG!”

I hated being called that but I could’ve sworn even if it was only for a moment, I saw sympathy in his eyes. Maybe it was from the black-eye that I had somehow gotten or the tears that were covering my cheeks, but it was there!

He took that same hand and slapped me across the face, asking “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? I mean you like other guys!” He crunched up his face in disgust and I heard the other guy say “ewww! FAGGOT GAYBOY!”

Zayn threw a punch at my face and even I knew when enough was enough, I found myself getting up and I punched him in his right eye first then his left. Then as a signature I kneed him in the stomach. “That’ll teach you! Never been the one getting beaten up before have you?” I remarked.

I picked up my bag and walked to math class, leaving Zayn on the floor. I made it just in time and as I entered, all eyes shot at me. A man, maybe in his 40s, with glasses and a French accent greeted me and held his hand out for me to shake. He noticed my black eye, wet face, and red cheeks, but im glad he didn’t question me!

He introduced me to the class, who were staring at me in shock, and I headed to the back of the classroom, not making any eye contact. Head dropped low, walking fast, I made it to my seat behind a cute, blonde boy. He turn toward around and said, “Oii, how ya doin?” in an Irish accent. I hadn’t realized that I was staring at him, marveling his rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and pink lips.

“I think I really do look that hot today! You’re the second one to stare at me for so long!” He chuckled.

Quickly I apologized and he said “No problem mate!” I wondered, was he always cheery like this?

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Niall Horan!”

“And I’m Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you!”

He studied my face for a second and questioned, “What happened to you? Awful fight on your first day?”

I stuttered, scratching the back of my neck, “Uhm..uhh…don’t worry about it. I don’t wanna talk about it now. Maybe during break if we have a chance to hang out.” I smiled and stared at him a bit longer. Lord, he’s so gorgeous! I wonder if he’s taken.

Niall chuckled once more and I think he read my min. “Don’t get too cheeky or flirty, I already have a prince charming.” Those words echoed in my head. I thought to myself, could he be gay as well because he said PRINCE charming. Using common sense, you don’t call a girl a ‘prince.’

Since the professor gave us the ‘Death Stare’ we stopped talking and Niall turned around i his seat.

My whole week continues, with no one attempting to bully or hurt me. Niall and I got a lot closer and I found out he was also gay! Great, I found my first friend!


	3. Chapter 3

**LOUIS' POV**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" My alarm sounded.

"Shut the fuck up!" I groaned not wanting to get up. I fell asleep again when, I think five minutes later, my mum came into my room.

"Louis William Tomlinson," here we go, I thought to myself "every day you are late to school and soon enough for that reason you will be expelled. You already got suspended four out of five times, now get up and get ready!"

I cursed her in my head and quickly but lazily got up. I chose out navy blue trousers which were a little above my ankles, a stripe, white shirt and my black braces (suspenders). I went to the bathroom, slipped on my outfit, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my TOMS.

Soon enough I was heading for our front door when my mum called, "Louis! You have to eat your breakfast!"

"No thanks mum!" I replied hoping she would let it slide this time because I was not in the mood to argue or eat breakfast.

"Louis I am not going to let you starve yourself to death, come eat!"

Since apparently she was not going to listen to me being nice I replied, "I said fucking no I am not eating!" I opened the door finally leave.

"Watch your language young man!" I heard my mum say before I shut the door very loudly.

I walked alone to school and if you’re wondering why I didn’t eat breakfast, well I might be covered with tattoos and look all tough on the outside but I’m actually really insecure about my body. I’m just trying to lose weight because I hate all the fat on my legs, stomach, and cheeks. If you get to know me, I’m a really nice person but the thing is, NO ONE gets to know me because of all my tattoos. People are always really quick to judge me because of these marks covering my body. I mean, even my mum and my sisters, Felicite, Lottie and the twins Daisy and Phoebe kept their distance from me the first week and a half after I got the tattoos.

I hadn’t realized that I was at school till I felt arms hugging me. Okay maybe I was exaggerating a little when I said that ‘no one’ gets to know me okay I exaggerated a lot I’m a chick magnet but I don't like it. It’s not that I don’t think they’re cute. It’s just that I don't like girls. Yeah, that's right I'm GAY.

My life went on like this for a month or so but soon mum got a great job offer in, I think, Cheshire. So even though I tried really hard to convince mum to stay, this is exactly what she said to me... "NO! Honey this is for the betterment of all of us, and no matter what you say I will not reconsider. So go pack your bags." I kept begging, but she didn’t buy it. Ugh, we have to move now…

So here we are sitting in the car now on our way to Cheshire.

"Louis! Louis! Get up we're here!" I heard two familiar voices of my sisters Phoebe and Daisy. I opened my heavy eye lids, vision hazy. We were in the parking lot in front of a huge, beautiful house. By the house was a surreal inbuilt waterfall on a green, grassy lawn, releasing a tranquil sound of flowing water. A large leafy tree stood tall over the house, leaves flying around and hitting the grass. I was in awe!

"Louis honey, are you awake?" Mum asked.

"Yes," I answered, now wide awake. We all got out of the car and stepped inside the house. Amazing! This was the biggest house we ever lived in! But, to be honest I already miss Doncaster. Mum must have read my mind because she said, "Don't unpack we are just renting the place for 3 to 5 days."

The next morning I woke up to all the girls jumping on my bed and they asked in unison if I could take them to the park. How could I possibly refuse with their adorable puppy eyes? Plus, the park was a great idea to get to know the neighborhood better and feel refreshed.

I took them to the park and pushed Daisy and Phoebe on the swings while Lottie and Felicite sat on a bench talking about some 'girl stuff' as they told me, so I couldn’t bother them. The park was peaceful and quite, except a few birds chirping about. I liked it here. I should come more often.

We returned home and it was a normal day; we did basically everything that we use to do in Doncaster.

Soon enough 5 days had passed and mum had just told us that we would have to stay here a little longer. None of us had a problem with that, so we all agreed. Wow! Never thought I would enjoy it here, but I do…

Finally it was Monday, a week after our arrival, and since we were new to this place, I had to go to a new school. I wasn’t bothered by it because I barely had friends in my old school so it didn't matter. I jumped out of bed, chose out a black top and red trouser, slipped on some black TOMS and made my way to the kitchen. I had half an apple and left for school. Since it was my first day, I didn't want to be late or want people to identify me as "the kid who is always late" or some other cheesy name like that.

Just as I said before it was a new school and I wanted a fresh start so I decided that I’d be openly GAY here. So far Mum and my sisters, Lottie and Felicite know about my sexuality and they all accept it. Mum had already got me registered to school and so I walked there. When I got there I found my locker not talking to anyone I opened it up and found it to be not too big or not too small so I placed some of my notebooks in it and took a look at my schedule to see that sadly I had Math first thing in the morning, I was never really good in math.

As I started walking over to Rm. 301 which was where math should have been I felts someone lightly slide there cold yet soft finger in circles on the naked area under the collar of my shirt. This caused me to slightly jump forward and as I looked back I saw a really pretty girl with wavy brown hair and a beautiful smile, “Like what you see?” she asked, calmly I responded, “I mean you are really beautiful and all but… I don’t like… like you, I mean I’m gay,” the last part came out as a whisper. She shoved me against the locker and repeated in a mocking manner “I’m gay,” now a crowd had started to gather and she shouted “Look everybody we have another FAG here to bring down our schools reputation even more!” soon enough I was surrounded by a crowd shouting “FAG! FAG! ” occasionally someone would shout something like “You’re a disgrace!” or “You deserve to be dead!”

I couldn’t take this anymore! Finally, the crowd started to disperse and some guy with black hair and tattoos all over his bare arms and two guys behind him approached me. I have to admit the guy was kind of hot. He walked over to me and his ID read “ Zayn Malik” and he gave a hand for me, I’m guessing to help me up.

As I was about to take his hand, he shouted “Don’t touch me you FAG!”

I hated being called that but I could’ve sworn even if it was only for a moment, I saw sympathy in his eyes. Maybe it was from the black-eye that I had somehow gotten or the tears that were covering my cheeks, but it was there!

He took that same hand and slapped me across the face, asking “Aren’t you ashamed of yourself? I mean you like other guys!” He crunched up his face in disgust and I heard the other guy say “ewww! FAGGOT GAYBOY!”

Zayn threw a punch at my face and even I knew when enough was enough, I found myself getting up and I punched him in his right eye first then his left. Then as a signature I kneed him in the stomach. “That’ll teach you! Never been the one getting beaten up before have you?” I remarked.

I picked up my bag and walked to math class, leaving Zayn on the floor. I made it just in time and as I entered, all eyes shot at me. A man, maybe in his 40s, with glasses and a French accent greeted me and held his hand out for me to shake. He noticed my black eye, wet face, and red cheeks, but im glad he didn’t question me!

He introduced me to the class, who were staring at me in shock, and I headed to the back of the classroom, not making any eye contact. Head dropped low, walking fast, I made it to my seat behind a cute, blonde boy. He turn toward around and said, “Oii, how ya doin?” in an Irish accent. I hadn’t realized that I was staring at him, marveling his rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and pink lips.

“I think I really do look that hot today! You’re the second one to stare at me for so long!” He chuckled.

Quickly I apologized and he said “No problem mate!” I wondered, was he always cheery like this?

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Niall Horan!”

“And I’m Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you!”

He studied my face for a second and questioned, “What happened to you? Awful fight on your first day?”

I stuttered, scratching the back of my neck, “Uhm..uhh…don’t worry about it. I don’t wanna talk about it now. Maybe during break if we have a chance to hang out.” I smiled and stared at him a bit longer. Lord, he’s so gorgeous! I wonder if he’s taken.

Niall chuckled once more and I think he read my min. “Don’t get too cheeky or flirty, I already have a prince charming.” Those words echoed in my head. I thought to myself, could he be gay as well because he said PRINCE charming. Using common sense, you don’t call a girl a ‘prince.’

Since the professor gave us the ‘Death Stare’ we stopped talking and Niall turned around i his seat.

My whole week continues, with no one attempting to bully or hurt me. Niall and I got a lot closer and I found out he was also gay! Great, I found my first friend!


	4. Chapter 4

**LOUIS’ POV**

Ughhh, I just got shivers down my spine. It’s now lunch time and I have to deal with food! I waited for Niall as he put his worksheets in his bag, and we walked to the cafeteria. For lunch, I only took the fruits and veggies, avoiding the hot dogs and rice, and so here I am with an almost empty plate. Let’s hope Niall doesn’t question me.

Liam is now heading over to the table, taking a seat next to Niall and we say our Hello's. Niall cracked some stupid jokes and we laughed till our stomachs hurt and tears formed in our eyes. Soon, the doors to the cafeteria swung open and I swear, there was a burst of light!

A head of brown curls appeared and I knew it was Harry! I don’t know why but I had butterflies in my stomach, and I was nervous.

"Good Evening, mates!" He greets us in a thick, English accent. Our eyes meet and my heart jumps. "Hey aren’t you the guy from before, in math class? I recognize you,” he smirks. “I’m Harry, are you new here?”

"Im Louis, Louis Tomlinson and yes I am new here, " I nervously say, putting my hand out to shake his. His hands are big, warm, and soft. I can literally feel my heart beat against my chest, and my face turns hot. What’s happening? Why am I feeling this way?

"It's nice to meet you, Lou!" He smiles, deep dimples form in his flushed cheeks. He’s so beautiful.

"You too!" I say as enthusiastically as I can, not breaking eye contact.

**HARRY'S POV**

I walked into the cafeteria and I found Niall's and Liam's table instantly as it was the one with everyone laughing their asses off. But as I made my way towards them, I noticed a familiar face. Hmm, I think he’s the one who was checking me out this morning.

I smiled, walking over to their table, in one corner of the cafeteria room near the window and introduced myself to him. His eyes were a sapphire blue, the color of the ocean and I was lost in them. His cheeks grew pink, as we shook hands and he seemed…nervous.

After coming back to my senses, we all joked around but all the time I was wondering why this boy with tattoo covered arms who could easily be sitting at the popular kids table was sitting with us, not that I minded. He does look kind of cute... I think.

 

Lunch is soon over and we head to our classes. Louis and Liam left earlier since Liam's class started a little early and Louis had to wee. I walk to my next class, which is History and as I stroll to my desk, my eyes catch sight of the blue-eyed boy plopped in a seat next to mine. I'm not sure why, but I was hoping that I would get to see Louis again and now, not only is he in the same class, but also sitting next to me. He’s sitting there staring at his textbook, his silky fringe covering half his face. He looks tired, sleepy, dull. But the moment he notices me, his face lights up. A huge smile appears on his face, crinkles forming by his eyes. Oh so pretty, he was.

"Hey Harry! Didn’t expect to see you in History," he says. 

"Well actually it's my first time in this class and I had a week to choose my classes so I just chose History for Wednesdays." I explain.

"Cool, so we have one same class? Can I see your schedule?" He asks, digging in his bag to find his schedule.

I take mine out and we exchange our papers. I notice that he has all but one of the same classes as me.

I find myself getting happy and I look up to see a grin on his face, "Maybe we could hang out more seeing that we have all but one of the same classes." I offer, with a slanted smile.

"That sounds great! I would love to!" He exclaims. By now Louis is revived with joy. From time to time, I glimpse at the beautiful being next to me. No, not beautiful, but rather _hot_ in those baggy, grey sweatpants and a black tank top, revealing his tattoos.

Before I even know it, the class is over.

 


	5. Chapter 5

LOUIS' POV

When the bell rang, all four of us, Niall, Liam, Harry and I decided to hang out outside the University building before heading our separate ways. It was a great time to get to know more about Harry.

I was in my own little world with my thoughts swirling in my head when I was nudged by a big hand on my lap. I quickly turn my head to see it was Harry, covering his face to hold his laughter in. He pointed to Niall and Liam who were oh-so- romantically lost in each other’s eyes. My eyes fell to Niall’s crotch.   
It's so hilarious Niall and Liam didn't even notice us watching! They continued seducing each other with their eyes and words.   
Harry tugs at my sweater sleeve, and pulls me away from the lovebirds. I almost tumble on him, but I regain my balance. PHEW! 

HARRY's POV

Louis and I were having a weird conversation about how I almost lost my virginity and somehow we started talking about whether or not tattoos hurt.

"The first one usually hurts a bit, but after that you don't really notice it.” He says. “I have 21 tattoos at the moment, but I’m planning on getting more. Here, this is a bird.“ He lays his arm out, exposing a sparrow on his arm just above his wrist. Behind the same arm, there are small tattoos that look like doodles in a notebook. They were cute. My favorite tattoo has to be the “It Is What It Is” splattered on his chest.

Suddenly, he changes the topic and asks, "Would you Harry Styles….?"   
"Would you Harry Styles...do what?" My heart was fluttering, What was he about to ask me?  
"...Come to my house and help me with Bio and Chem?" He nervously asked, looking at the ground.

I let out a breath, after holding it in for 4 seconds. “I don't know..."  
He held out his pointer in front of me"I don't invite just anyone to my house, you should feel special young man!"  
letting out a manly giggle, "I'm honored but..." I began to reply  
"You can leave as soon as you want to, but I'm seriously confused in science and need help." he pouts his lip "My mum's going to kill me if I get anything less than an A so Paweaaaaaaaaassssseeee???" he begs.   
Letting out a sigh, I give in trying to act like I didn't want to spend more time with him. "Okay..."


End file.
